Ed Edd n Eddy bouncer's life
by victor157
Summary: The years have passed and the Eds grew up,now they have a new job and I'm sure they will have to trow lots of punches and kicks,I don't own EEnE,EddXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Yo welcome to a brand new Ed-venture guys,in this story the eds have a cool job I know y'all are gonna luv it.**

Ed,Edd n Eddy in:Bouncer Life

Chapter 1:New Jobs,New Friends,Old Enemies.

The city of Peach Creek was having a light snow day,a lot of people walked by the streets and in the middle of all that people was a girl running around with some bags,she wore a small brown hoodie with its hood up,with a dark blue T-shirt bellow,some blue jeans and white sneakers,the girl ran through the people easily like they weren't even there.

A little far from the girl a bar with the name "The Boss's Bar" on top of the door and beside the door was a very tall man,he wore a dark green jacket with the sleeves ripped out,a black T-shirt with a red bulldog on it,a purple jeans with some chains by the side of his waist and black and white nike sneakers,he looked at a silver watch on his left wrist and took out a piece of paper from his pants's pocket,on it was written three different names and some times,he pocketed the paper back and adjusted his position beside the door,he looked up to the sky with emerald green eyes while he adjusted his buzz cut orange hair.

"Hey Ed!"A female voice called.

Said person turned his attention to the source of the voice to see a girl in a brown hoodie,she took off to reveal some short shoulder length brown hair and a pair of brown chocolate eyes.

"What's with the long face,you're scaring away the costumers?"She asked in a concerned tone.

"Sorry its just that I thought it was going to be sunny today."Ed replied back"Before you go in,do you have it?"He lifted his right arm to show a thin dark green piece of cloth tied to his arm near his shoulder.

The girl pulled her hoodie's sleeve to show a pink one in her left wrist,"Can I go in now?"She asked and for answear Ed just nodded,as she entered the bar a small 'bip bip' sound was heard coming from Ed's watch,he turned the alarm off and was about to enter the bar,but he took a last look behind"I thought spring was going to start now."He said with sadness in his voice before going back inside.

The Boss's Bar

As the girl walked through the bar with some heavy metal music in the air,she went to the balcony and knocked on it twice,a man with short black hair,wearing a blue jacket with a silver shield and crossed swords on the back,a white T-shirt below,some black pants with a skull on his left leg and black shoes,he also had a black piece of cloth tied to his arm over his jacket's sleeve,"Hey there what took you so long".

"I had to go do some shopping,so where are they Boss?"The girl said.

"Same place as always"Boss answered.

The girl nodded and walked at a way that she was so familiarised with until she reached a table that had two mans,one of them was sleeping with his head resting on the table,and the other was just leaning against the table with a bottle of beer on his hand,"You guys don't look so busy today huh Eddy."she said.

This Eddy grew a lot now he was as tall as Ed but still a little smaller than Ed,his hair was very spiky on the front and lightly spiked on the back,his eyes were a deep blue color,he wore a yellow tank top with a red snake in the back,blue ripped jeans that exposed his knees,some blue and white puma sneakers,a scorpion tatoo on his right arm and just above his tatoo was a yellow piece of cloth tied to his arm just like Ed's,"Hey if we're doing nothing,then that means the bar's doing just fine..."Eddy said before taking a gulp from his beer"Right sockhead?".

This sockhead was the other man who was sleeping,the girl looked at him and sighed,"Good morning Double D."The girl said waking Double D up,he wore his ski cap,with some strands of brown hair poking out,a red T-shirt,a sleeveless black jacket with a white dragon on the back,a pair of dog tags on his neck,some black jeans,a belt with a cross shaped buckle and some black and red sneakers.

"Hey Jessica,where were you,you're late?"Double D asked.

"I was doing some shopping for today."Jessica answered as she puts the bags on the table.

"Today's a special day ya'know."said Boss who came to them.

Ed comes in to the small reunion,"Double D its your shift now."

"Yeah Ed I know."Double D said as he got up.

"Before you go Double D,let me just tell you guys that last year,today was the day I hired you guys to work here remember?"Boss said.

"Wich means today is your first anyversarie as bouncers."said Jessica,"And the stuff in these bags are gifts from me and Boss"She then started going through the bags to find the gifts for her friends,"These here are yours Ed."Jessica takes out three movie boxes and gives them to Ed.

"Cool!"Ed said out loud,"Attack of the giant ants,In the belly of the unyverse,Out with intestines in with parasites,Thank you Boss,you too Jessica."Ed said hugging his movies.

"This here's for you Eddy,and this one's from Boss."Jessica takes out a pair of jawbreakers.

"Woohoo Jawbreakers!"Eddy almost yelled before putting one on his mouth,"haven't eaten one of these in three months."

"Maybe if you didn't had so much bills with Boss,you could have enough money to buy yourself."Double D said,after Eddy started to work for Boss he could drink everything he wanted,but it would be taken out of his salary for it,and now he doesn't even have a salary,his bills are high enough for Eddy to buy his own mansion if he had the money for it.

"Hahaha very funny sockhead."Eddy said sarcastically.

"And this is yours Double D."Jessica took out three magazines with an Albert Einstein picture with the title "For The Genius".

"Whoah,these are the newest editions,were did you get 'em?"Double D asked as he flipped through some pages.

"Let's say that I have my sources."said boss.

Everybody was enjoying their moment,until the door was kicked open,and everyone looked a gang of four guys come in they were wearing the same clothing,black biker boots,black jacket with a big red RD logo with a skull with a wrench behind it and blue jeans,one of them had a red baseball cap turned backwards,another one had was bald,one with long brown hair and the other had a helmet with a spike on it,"What does a guy need to do to get some booze here!"screamed the red cap guy as he sat at the counter and slammed his fist on it.

"Excuse me guys."said Boss as he walked back to the counter,"What would you want mister?"

"I would like some vodka."said the red cap man.

Boss took out a bottle of vodka and poured some on a cup until the guy took the bottle from his hand and took a good chug out of it,"We're the Road Destroyers,and we're taking over this joint."he said as he took another chug of vodka.

"Who that guy thinks he is?"Jessica said angry.

"Calm down Jess let's wait and see what happens."said Eddy taking a chug from his beer.

"No way."Jessica angry walked up to the red cap man,"Hey you just who do you think you are coming here and say this place is yours."

The man got up from his seat and walked up to Jessica,sensing trouble coming the Eds walked up to where Jessica was,"Well you got guts to come and say that to my face lady."said the red cap man until he noticed the Eds,"Well,well,well if it isn't dork,dork and dorky."

"Kevin!"Double D said surprised.

"You guys remember me huh,well look at you all patetic things,not a good leader of a bike gang like me."

"Hey you show some respect for my friends."Jess said starting to get mad.

"Jessica its okay no need for you to get involved."Double D tried to calm her down.

"So you think you can come up and say that to my face like that you bich..."these words that just came out of Kevin's mouth were starting to get Double D angry"Say why don't you dump those dorks and walk with the best."after Kevin said that he slapped the girls butt making Double D loose it punching Kevin straight in the face.

"Touch her again and you'll regret it."Double D said clenching his teeth.

Jessica went to the other side of the counter with Boss,"Hehehe I see you created some muscles Double Dork,but I'm not fighting you guys,you can have you fun boys."Kevin said as his goons aproached cracking their knuckles.

"May I go first?"Eddy came up.

"Sure."Double D agreed

The bald guy charged at Eddy trowing a punch at him,Eddy swiftly dodged and gave him an uppercut straight to his chin making him raise his head,Eddy then took the chance and elbowed him on the stomach making him bend down wich Eddy finished by kneeling his face sending the guy senseless to the ground.

Kevin was stunned by what he just saw one of his guys just got owned in front of his eyes,"In case you don't know,I've been training muay thai for quite some time."Eddy said as he leaned victorious against the counter.

The long brown haired guy charged at Ed with anger,until Ed grabbed the guy's head holding him in a head lock then grabing him by his waist and lifting him up on his shoulder and slamming his back against the ground,"I learned wrestling from all the video games that I've played".

And now the last guy tried to punch Double D until he evaded by swaying and punching him straight in the stomach then sending a sequence of three punches to the face and two kicks in his chest finshing him by grabing him by his arm and trowing him over his shoulder,"I've done two years of Kung Fu."

Kevin saw his goons on the ground like they have been swatted like flies,"Okay last resort...Rudy get in here!"

The ground shook a little until a giant fat man with black beard entered the bar,he gave a roar that shatered some bottle drinks,"Awww come on,I didn't get those drinks for free ya know."

"Is that the best you got?"Eddy said mockingly,"Let's do it like last time guys."

"Alright I love that move"Ed shouted.

Rudy was getting inpatient,then he strarted to hit his chest with his fists like a gorilla,"Our guest is getting inpatient shall we?"Double D asked.

"Only if it is now!"Eddy said as he and Double D charged at the mad man, he tried to grab both of them until Double D went under his legs and Eddy just ducked to avoid getting squashed,Eddy then kicked the big monkey in the chin making he grab his chin in pain,Eddy got up with Double D right behind the man,then they both started a punching sequence at him and if you looked at the right angle you could see that Eddy and Double D were hitting the same spot on both sides until Eddy kicked the guy in the nuts making him bow down making Eddy go around him,now both Eddy and Double D gave the man a good kick on his ass making him go tumbling down at Ed,until Ed leaned a lot back,"Ed's Iron..."Ed said as he launched his head forward.

"Headbutt!"Ed shouted as his head made contact with the giant's,sending him to the ground with his nose broken and bleeding and some teeth missing.

"NO!it can't be Rudy just lost!"Kevin yelled.

"And you're next."Double D said staring at Kevin with murderous intent.

Kevin quickly jumped over the counter,"If I lost the bar then I'll be taking the girl."he then tried to grab Jessica but Boss punched him in the face making him fall to the ground,and now with Kevin on the ground Boss just stomped on his chest to keep him on the ground.

"Sorry but you'll have to pay for all the bottles your friend just broke,and also I've been a street fighter for hire for quite some time before I opened this bar,just because I'm the boss doesn't mean I can't fight."Boss said as he stared at Kevin with angry eyes.

Some Time Later.

Kevin was already out and the bar was just about to close,Boss was handing the Eds their salary,until they took their separate ways,Ed lived in a house he bought with his money and since Eddy had more bills than money Ed left Eddy sleep on his house as long he could work to buy his own house,Double D lived in an apartment and Jessica lived in her late grandmother's house,ever since she passed away she started to own the house and Boss gave her some cash for her working as a barmaid in the bar,now that everyone was sleeping they were preparing themselves for another day of work at "The Boss's Bar".

**Yeah guys,long chapter eh,Tha's right the Eds are workin' as bouncers,you'll be seein' why on the next chapter,so leave a review have fun with the future chapters I'm gonna write,and if you think tha' this story sucks well then,my friend here is going to send the Eds after you for you to take a beat down right Boss.**

**Boss:Hell yeah.**

**So leave a review and until next time-Victor157**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Flashback.

Another day at "The Boss's Bar",business were kinda slow since there wasn't that much people in the bar,Ed,Double D and Jessica were hanging around by the counter near Boss while he polished some of his bottles,today he whore a black tank top with a white skull on his back and blue jeans with his black armband,Ed was munching on some buttered toast he brought for lunch,Jessica was drinking some coke that Boss gave her,today she was wearing her dark blue T-shirt and black shorts with black sandals and Double D was keeping an eye out for any troublemakers in the bar.

"Thanks for the drink boss."Jessica said finishing her coke.

"You're welcome Jess,but don't go drinking everything you want to,or else you're gonna have bigger bills than Eddy has."Boss laughs at his own joke.

"Hahaha,very funny Boss."Eddy said sarcastically as he came in,"Lumpy it's your shift now."

As Ed was about to finish his buttered toast,Boss was about to polish another bottle until a book slipped from the bottle shelf and fell on the ground.

"Hey whats that Boss?"Ed asked with his mouthfull of toast.

"Oh this..."Boss picks up the book and puts it on the counter,"This is the bar's picture book."he said as he opened,on the first page were a picture of the bar's entrance and one of Boss himself,"These two pictures were taken on the first day I opened the bar."Boss then flips to another page with two more pictures,"and besides these two the rest is blank.".

One of the pictures was of the Eds in front of the Bar,"Hey I remember this one,it was taken on our first day at the bar."Eddy said pointing to the picture.

"You guys never told me how you got to work here."said Jessica wondering how the Eds got to work for Boss.

"Oh yeah I forgot I was going to tell you the story"Double D said while scratching the back of his head,"Well it all started six years ago."

(Flashback starts) Six years ago Cul-de-Sac Peach Creek.

The Eds were at the playground testing Eddy's new scam,"Step up folks because the dream of your dreams came true the new Ed's toy shop is now open for business,come and get you favorite toys for only 25 cents."Eddy screamed using a transit cone for a megaphone,Sarah and Jimmy came by and looked at the toys that were on sale,the toys were all made of junk or ripped up.

"Look Sarah this little doggy here is so cute can we buy him."Jimmy asked.

"This doggy here is on a special sale and it will be very cheap if you buy now."Eddy said offering the ripped dog.

Sarah just pushed the dog away,"Jimmy this dog is junk like all the stuff below Ed's bed,lets get out of here."They leave the Eds with Eddy starting to get his face red from anger.

"Well Eddy do you see now why I didn't wanted to help you in this futile attempt to recreate a toy shop"Double D said as Eddy started to go rage on his own scam breaking it apart.

"I love chickens guys"Ed said randomly.

"Eddward come home now!"the voice of a woman called.

"Coming mother!"Double D yelled back,"Well gentleman I think my mother has some business with me so I must get going."

After Double D got back he sat down on the couch with his mother and his father stood in front of him,"Son your mom and I will go out on a trip to Hawaii with some friends so you will be taking care of the house,think you can do that for us."his father told him.

"I think I can dad."Double D answeared.

(Flashback) Night Time.

Double D was checking everything in the house to see if it was all in order for him to have a good night's sleep,until he heard the doorbell ring,_"who could it be __at this time of night."_Double D thought,as he went to answear the door he found Ed and Eddy standing at his door,Ed was holding seven boxes of horror movies and Eddy had some drinks,popcorn,potato chips,nachos and burritos.

"Hey sockhead."Eddy greeted.

"Ed,Eddy,what are you doing here,do you even know what time it is!"Double D almost yelled with anger.

"Our parents went out Double D."Ed said.

"Yeah they're on a trip to Hawaii,so I thought it would be a good time for us to spend together all night long."Eddy said while he entered and sat on the couch.

"Okay but we're not staying up late"Double D said as he sat near Eddy,Ed was poping in one of his movies on Double D's DVD player and started the movie while jumping on the couch.

After watching some movies Double D was about to turn down the volume but missed the button and changed to a news channel.

"We are about to show you now an urgent message,a plane full of passengers wich was destined to go to Hawaii blew a turbin and had a crash landing,no survivors were found on the crash site,we here from the Peach Creak News are very sorry for the loss of all these inocent lives,and now we're back with our show."

The Eds were shocked by hearing this information the plane wich their parents were using to travel crashed and killed every single one of them,"Our parents are...dead."Double D said in the brick of agony.

" can't be."Eddy said in anger,"This can't be!"he yelled as he turned the table that had all the snacks and drinks he brought.

"Mom...Dad."Ed said with tears running down his eyes"...NOOOOoooooooooo!"

(Flashback) Five Years Later

Five years have passed after the incident with the plane crash and the deaths of the Eds's parents,the Eds still lived in the Cul-De-Sac but they stopped scamming after the incident,Eddy's brother saw the news and abandoned his job in Mondo a Go-Go to take care of his little brother,he was now working as a mechanic to get money to sustain the house;Ed's aunt came to his house to take care of him and his sister,through all these years Ed improved some of his inteligence but still was the same dumb Ed he always was;Double D now had his grandfather taking care of him,his grandfather was working in a library near the cul-de-sac;Also in those Five years that passed the Eds still hanged out with each other and the only time they were not together was when they were training their fighting styles,Double D trained in a dojo,Eddy in a gym and Ed in his house learning through his movies and practicing with a giant old rag doll he made.

(Flashback) Peach Creek city park 5:46 pm

The Eds gattered at the park for a walk,"Oh man things back home aren't going so good."Eddy said walking with his hands on the back his head.

"But why Eddy?"Double D asked concerned"I thought your brother was in good terms with you now and he had a good job."

"And he has,but he keeps spending the cash in whores and drugs."Eddy answeared angry.

"Oh sorry shouldn't have asked."Double D said regreting his words.

"Its okay."

Ed sat on a bench,Double D and Eddy did the same,"I think I'm gonna find a job for me guys."Ed said as his friends sat by his side and stared at the sky.

"What are you going to work on Ed?"Double D asked concerned.

"I'm gonna be a wrestler."

"Heh nice job Lumpy,but I think all you're gonna get from this job instead of money are lots of broken bones."Eddy said.

"Eddy is right Ed,although he's way too lazy to work himself he's right."Double D said earning a scowl from Eddy.

"But I'm good at nothing else but wrestle."Ed started to get depressed.

"If you're looking for a job then I think I know the perfect one for you."A guys voice said in front of the Eds.

The Eds looked from the sky to see a man with black short hair,white skin,he wore a black tank top with a blue jeans and black sneakers,he also had a black piece of cloth tied to his forearm,and he looked to be in his early thirties.

"Um what kind of job are you offering mister."Double D asked.

"I just opened a bar in the city and I've been having some trouble to deal with some troublemakers,and I'm in need of some bouncers."the man said.

"Cool,I'm in."Ed said without hesitation.

"Me too,sounds like fun."Eddy said.

"What about you boy?"the man asked Double D.

"Sorry but I don't like any kind of violence."

"Oh come on Sockhead it will be fun."

Double D didn't wanted to go but if his friends are going to work on something that can keep them together what could he do,also he wasn't working as well,"Okay I'll work with you guys."

"That's good follow me."the man said and started to walk off.

(Flashback) The Boss's Bar 6:02 pm.

After some time walking the gang finally arrives the place were the Eds are going to start working,the outside was a big wall painted red,with a brow rooftop,the front door just below some letters writhen in a golden yellow saying "The Boss's Bar",and some windows were by the door's sides,after going inside the Eds got a glimpse of the place,on their left side was the bar counter with a bottle shelf behind it with lots of bottles of whisky,vodka and beer,right side was full of tables and four chairs for evey table,and in the far end was a jukebox playing a rock music,even though there were no costumers at all.

The black haired man went to the other side of the counter as the Eds sat down on some benches in front of the man,"Now if you guys want to work for me you better know how to fight and defend yourselves,so I already know that the big one here knows how to wrestle,but what about you two,do you know some fighting style?"the man asked.

"Well I been training some kung fu for two years."Double D said

"I'm good in Muay Thai."Eddy answered.

"That's great you're hired."the man then took out three pieces of cloth from below the counter and laid them on the table,they were the colors red,yellow and green,"These are your contracts,you have to tie them to your forearms for you to be able to work for me,just tie like mine is."the man said.

The Eds grabed the pieces of cloth that resembled their colors,Eddy took the yellow,Ed the green and Double D the red,"Thank you mister but can we know your name."Double D asked as he tied his cloth to his forearm.

"Just call me Boss"Boss answered.

End of the Flashback.

"After that we went outside the bar with Boss's camera and we took this picture."Double D finished the story telling.

"Whoa its so sad that your parents died."Jessica said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sad about Double D's armband that he was supposed to wear on his work days,but two days after he met you he ended up losing it."Boss said breaking the mood while pointing to Double D's arm were his armband was supposed to be.

"Hehehe,I think that after all these years without my parents made me less organized than before."Double D said with a dumb smile rubing the back of his head.

"I just didn't fire you right away because you're one of my best bouncers."

"Thank you...I think."

"Hey Double D tell us how you met Jessica."Ed asked.

"But Ed isn't it your shift now?"Jessica said making Ed pout like a child and Boss just laughed at his expression,"Don't worry business is going very slow right now,tell us the story Double D."Boss said defending Ed.

"Okay,as you said Boss it all happened two days after I started working here..."

(Flashback) Two Days After the Eds Started Working.

Double D walked around the street's on his way to work his armband tied to his right forearm and he now had bought his bouncer clothes after his first salary,while he inspected his armband to see if it was very well tight on his arm,he noticed a girl with short shoulder length brown hair wearing a white T-shirt whith a red jacket and black jeans walk by with two guys tailling her,he didn't cared that much but when another guy blocked the girl's way the other two pressed her against the wall,then Double D noticed it was a mugging.

"Okay sweetie,the deal is easy,you give us your money and we let you go unharmed."said one of the muggers.

"Yeah right even if I give it to you,you're not letting me out of the hook that easy right."the girl said.

"How did you guessed?"one of the guys then pinned her against the wall holding her tight.

The girl tried to squirm out of the mugger's death grip but before she could try to escape again,someone grabbed the mugger from the back of his head and slammed his face on the wall making him fall unconscious,the other two looked to see who was the one who just hit their friend's head on a brick wall,Double D just took the moment to punch one of them in the gut and kick the other on the side of his head knocking them both out instantly.

"Are you okay lady?"Double D asked concerned,the girl just looked at her savior with surprised eyes.

"Y-yes thank you mister."the girl answered and started to walk away.

"Were are you going?"

"Well I'm looking for a job here since my grandmother is sick and all."

"Oh I'm sorry for your grandmother..."Double D apologised until he remembered about the bar,Boss already had the bouncers,but he still was very busy having to attend the costumers on both the counter and the tables,so this girl just gave Double D an idea since Boss could use a helping hand,"Hey miss I know a good place were you can work."

"Really?Were?"

"At The Boss's Bar, the paiment is good and the boss is a kind person."

"A bar,I don't think I'm gonna be safe working in a bar."

"No need to worry miss,me and two more friends of mine work there as bouncers,if anyone try to aproach you we'll handle him."

The girl was a bit confused but she was talking with a guy that just saved her a moment ago,maybe he could be of trust,"Okay I'll work on your bar."

"Great,since our boss is the only one who attend the costumers we could use a helping hand...Oh sorry I didn't introduced myself,my name is Eddward,its spelled with two D's so people usually call me Double D."

"I'm Jessica nice to meet you Double D."

End of Flashback.

"After that you guys remember the rest,and when boss hired her we took this picture."Double D said as he pointed to the picture of the two of them together.

"Yeah good times were those..."said Boss as he closed the picture book and put it back at the bottle shelf,"...You two make a very nice couple don't you think?"

After hearing this coment from Boss both Double D and Jessica blushed,Ed already happy with the story got up from his seat and went to do his front door guard duty,Eddy was still laughing from Boss's coment with a beer bottle in hand,he ordered it while Double D told the story(raising even more his bills to pay with boss),"Oh man you're good Boss."Eddy said giggling a little.

Jessica was starting to get angry from Eddy's laughter,until another memory came to her mind,"Laugh as much as you want Eddy,enjoy before I kick you in the nuts like last year on my first day here when you tried to hit on me."Jessica said,as Eddy remembered that day he stopped laughing almost like immediatelly,the girl could be cute for her looks,but she kicked hard.

Two days later.

another day was starting at Double D's apartment he was still sleeping,until the doorbell rang loudly,Double D got up from his bed even though he slept in PJs when he was younger right now he only sleeps with his hat still on and some black shorts with a red line on the sides,he walked up to his door and opened it to see that it was the apartment's manager,he was holding a small pink box for Double D wich he gladly took,after going back to his room and sitting on his bed he opened the small box to find a red piece of cloth with skulls on the box and a note beside it,Double D took the note and read it

_Dear Double D_

_This is a gift to celebrate the day when we first met,I hope you like it and try not to lose it this time,because it took me a lot of work to make this to you_

_love Jessica._

Double D had a smile on his face after reading the note,after some time he was already dressed for his job and wearing the armband that Jessica made him,after locking the door to his apartment he went to work on another day as a bouncer for The Boss's Bar.

**And tha's it guys another chapter complete sorry if I took an eternity yo,but I promise I'll update the chapters faster now,you'll be seein' more Edventures in shorter time now,so now here's a little sneak peek on the next chapter:After waking up late for his job Eddy made a run for the bar until something caught his attention,and this something is the perfect thing to pay his bills with Boss,stay tunned for:Double Team,Double Trouble.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Double Team,Double Trouble.

Another day starts and in a house a little bit of sunlight shines on the face of a guy with familiar spiked hair,this said guy grumble some words as he shifts his position on the couch to sleep better,that is until a chicken cackle wake him up,"Alright already I'm up...geez."Said Eddy getting up from Ed's couch only in his shorts,as said before Eddy lived with Ed since he had so much bills to pay with Boss,that he didn't even had the money to buy his own house,Eddy got used to sleep on Ed's couch if it wasn't for Ed's pet chicken to cackle and wake him up every day at the same exact time.

Eddy made his way to the kitchen and poured in a bowl of chuncky puffs,as he put the spoon on the bowl he looked at the watch on the kitchen's wall to see the time and that's when he started panicking,"Ahh shit I'm late for work!"Eddy then didn't waste any time he got dressed,tied his armband,got one of Ed's buttered toasts and ran for it.

On his way to the bar some people were gathered in a spot near a wall,that called his attention and he went to check it out,when he got there there was a poster on the wall with the drawing of a conversible and a suit case full of money,"Man check this out big Double Team Tournament at the Stop n Fix"one of the guys there said,Eddy remembered that the Stop n Fix was the shop were his brother worked,"And check this out,the prizes,a hundred thousand dollars in cash and a brand new car!"by the mentioning of cash Eddy turned back and saw it was true,inscriptions were still open so now Eddy started to run again but this time not to the bar.

On The Boss's Bar.

"He's late again."Said Boss angry about Eddy not showing up in time.

"He'll show up Boss,Eddy may be lazy but when it come to work where he can earn a good cash,nothing holds him back."Double D said defending his friend.

Ed was eating another buttered toast he had brought for lunch,also he knew that would be his last because since he forgot to wake Eddy up,now he's sure Eddy will kick hiss ass when he got to the bar,Jessica was serving some costumers in the bar while Double D and Boss talked,and just in the nick of time Eddy arrived,when Ed caught a glimpse of Eddy walking through the door he jumped over the counter and hid behind Boss for protection.

"Where have you been?"Boss asked.

"Oh nowhere important,just a place that'll help me pay my bills."Eddy answered while he took a seat.

"You're not involved in drug dealing are you?"Jessica asked with a glare on Eddy.

"Of course not,I'm talking about a double team tournament in my brother's shop."

"Really well good luck for you and your partner Eddy."Double D said as he drank some soda he asked from Boss.

"And if you don't mind can we know who is your partner?"Boss asked.

"Sockhead right here."

Just by hearing this Double D spat all the drink he had in his mouth on the floor in surprise"Cough cough excuse me,Eddy since when did I agreed on entering a tournament with you."he said angry as Jessica cleaned the mess he made.

"Since I wrote your name on the competitors sheet."

"Eddy you know I could fire you for that."now Boss said angry.

"Yeah I know but there is a good side to it,the winner gets a new car and a hundred thousand dollars,that would be enough to pay my bills with you eh Boss."

After Eddy said about the money Boss's mood completely changed,"Okay man win that shit."

"Excuse me,but I'm not making part of any stupid tournament."Double D said.

"Oh come on Double D,you'll be helping Eddy since the money will be enough to pay his bills."Jessica said,"Besides I want to see you two fight."

Double D was stuck everyone was against him,and he couldn't say no to Jessica,"Fine,but you promise this to me Eddy,you never go putting my name on your affairs without my permission you hear me."

"Okay I promise."Eddy said,but actually he was crossing his fingers behind his back.

"When's it gonna be?"Ed asked getting out of his hidding spot.

"Tomorrow night."Eddy answered"Also now that I remember."After Eddy finished saing that he pounced on Ed and started strangling him for not waking him up.

(next day)Stop n' Fix night time.

As the Eds arrived at the garage there was a fighting arena made of iron pipes shaped like a big hexagon on the center,on the north part of the garage was the red conversible that was going to be one of the prizes,on the south part was a big DJ stand with a DJ playing some tunes and on the west and east parts were some croud seats,Jessica and Ed got closer of the car to take a better look at it,Double D just stared around until Eddy got his attention by placing an arm on his shoulder,"Ya know what Sockhead,I'll just be taking the money,you can keep the ride."he said to his friend earning a smile from his sockheaded friend.

Jessica and Ed were amazed by the car it was so clean and shiny they could see their reflection on it,until a familiar face came up from behind them,"Hello there sweetie."Jessica and Ed turned around to see it was Kevin,"Ugh what do you want Kevin?"Jessica groaned annoyed,"Well I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with me as my third prise when I win."Kevin started to aproach Jessica until Ed and Double D got in the way.

"Can I help you?"Double D asked getting angry.

"Well,well,well look what the bouncer dragged in,what are you dorks doing here?"Kevin asked.

"We're going to fight in this shithole and we're gonna win."Eddy said now in front of both of his friends.

"Woah isn't that a surprise because let me tell you,I'm fighting as well and I'm gonna win."

"Hehehe,yeah right you and who else."Eddy said until a tall muscular man came from behind Kevin,this man had a deep brown skin and dark blue hair,it was Rolf.

"This guy right here."Kevin said pointing a thumb to Rolf"He just joined my bikers gang and this tournament is his initiation."

"Hello Ed-boys."Rolf said,his voice was now much more deeper than when he was a kid.

"Hah are you going to fight or is Rolf going to do all the work for you."Eddy taunted.

"For your information spiked headed Ed-boy,Rolf will fight with honor alongside Kevin."

"And you know what I just had an idea,If you dorks win,me and my gang will pay you the double of the prize and won't bother you for a whole month,but if I win I'll be taking the cute piece of ass you dorks have with you."after hearing what Kevin just said Jessica hid behind Double D.

"Deal."Eddy said out of the blank.

"What!"Double D almost yelled,"Eddy I didn't agreed with anything."

"Relax I know what I'm doing."

"Then its decided,I'll see you guys in the ring."Kevin said as he walked away.

Double D would kill Eddy after this tournament was over with,but for now all he needed to do is save his strenght for the fight,Jessica went to Eddy and asked him angry,"Why did you had to go and do an agreement like that."

"Look at Sockhead."as Jessica did so she saw Double D had a very angry face now,then she looked back at Eddy,"Now he has a reason to fight for real."

Some time later Eddy's brother Tyler went to the DJ stand and got the mic,"Okay everybody,are you ready so see punches and kicks flying everywhere?"the croud cheered "And are you ready to see some blood spill and hear the sound of bones breaking?!"the croud cheered even louder,"So let's get this party started!"he screamed.

"Good luck you two."Jessica said as Eddy and Double D entered the ring,they were going to be the first ones to fight.

"Now let's give it up for the team of my younger brother,pipsqueak and his girlfriend..."the croud began to laugh,"...Against the Billy brothers."

On the other side of the ring entered two guys with black skin and both of them were wearing blue jumpsuits and orange caps,one of them was big and very fat,the other was smaller and slim,"Yo I'm lil Billy and I'mma crush yo face."the big one singed,"And I'm big Billy and ya'll gonna die in this place."finished the smaller one.

"Okay Sockhead I'll take on the big one and you take the smaller one."Eddy said cracking his knuckles,"You mean the big Billy right?"Double D asked

"But also no fight is a fight without some good BGM"Tyler said in the mic,"So let's hear a round of aplause to DJ Watermelon and MC Splinter!"this DJ had brown skin and was bald,he wore a caleidoscope T-shirt with some green pants and black and white sandals,his partner was just a piece of 2x4 with a happy face on it.

"Hi Jonny!"Ed screamed,in response Jonny just gave him a thumbs up.

"Do you know him Ed?"Jessica asked

"Uh huh,he lived in the cul-de-sac with me,Eddy and Double D."

"Let the rumble begin."Tyler screamed as Jonny turned up some fight music.

Eddy wasted no time and charged to the fat Billy,Double D stood his ground while the smaller billy aproached,lil Billy tried to grab Eddy but he just slid through the middle of his legs going right behind him,he used this chance to climb his back and hit LB in the back if is head with his knee,LB stumbled a bit forward but still was able to fight and tried launching a punch at Eddy's face,reacting fast Eddy ducked in time and kicked LB shin,from the pain LB grabbed his shin and started jumping in one leg,Eddy took the moment and did a roundhouse kick to his balls,as LB bended while holding his nuts,Eddy used his elbow and hit LB on his nose and before he regained his position Eddy grabbed the jumpsuit's collar and with the other hand delivered a barrage of 8 punches before finishing with an uppercut.

Double D wasn't having a hard time with big Billy,he was fast but Double D was faster,BB launched a kick to Double D's head but he managed to grab it,he then gives BB a leg sweep taking him down,BB recovered from the fall and tried a barrage of punches at Double D but failed as Double D dodged every one of them and came up with a combination of two punches in the gut and a kick to the head,BB stumbled a bit but still managed to maintain his balance,but he didn't notice that Double D did another leg sweep getting him down on his back and by that time Eddy had given LB his uppercut wich sent the big fat dude falling right on top of BB knocking both of them out,"It seems we have our winners,give it up For Eddy and Double D."the croud now was at the Eds's favor.

"That was awesome guys."Ed said with glee.

"Yeah they weren't that hard to beat."Eddy said spinning his arm around.

"But let's not sing victory so early Eddy,we still have some fights to finish."Double D said.

As the fights went on the Eds won theirs and saddly Kevin and Rolf as well,the fights got tougher as the Eds proceeded,the last battle was geting near and Eddy's hopes of paying his bills with Boss were getting smaller at every fight.

"And now,the moment wich you all have been waiting for,the last fight for the prizes starts now,here are the two teams that made it this far,Eddy and Double D and their rivals Kevin and Rolf!"the croud cheered loudly,"Inside the ring they go,wich side will win nobody knows let the blood bath begin!"the fight starts.

Eddy went for Rolf since he agreed with Double D to let him handle Kevin,Eddy hit Rolf with two punches in the gut but it seemed to not make any effect,Rolf then counter attacked by grabbing Eddy and lifting him up above his head he then trew Eddy in the ground with incredible strenght,Eddy got up his back aching for the fall,he had a hard time standing up now but he could still fight,Rolf tried to punch Eddy but he ducked and took the chance to punch Rolf in the face,at least he managed to inflict some damage but still that wasn't enough because it wasn't even two seconds Eddy punched Rolf and he already had recovered and charged at Eddy like a raging bull.

With Double D stuff was easyer but still Kevin was a good fighter,Kevin came up with some punches but Double D grabbed one of his fists and did a sholder trow,Kevin got up after landing hard on the ground,he dodged a kick that Double D had sent and punched him in the face once and twice in the gut,finishing with a trust kick sending him to the ground,taking the chance Kevin mounted on Double D and started punching his face,Double D was going to get his face reformed if he didn't get out of that hold,he then grabbed Kevin's both hands and turned the tables,now Double D was mounted on Kevin and punching him on the face with the fist that he was holding.

Rolf stumbled back after recieving another hit to the face from Eddy,he then tried to charge at Eddy again for another grabbing attempt but Eddy just leapfroged over Rolf making him trip and fall face first on the ground,taking the chance he kicked Rolf in the nuts,keeping him down on the ground for a littlebit longer,he then ran up to his head and caught him in a chocker hold,Rolf then got up lifting Eddy along with him and was about to do a body slam,But Eddy reacted fast and kneed Rolf in the gut then he held himself on Rolf's back and wrapped his legs around his neck giving Rolf a painfull barrage of punches and elbow smashes,he hit Rolf's head so much that he was starting to get dizzy,now to finish this Eddy jumped from Rolf's back and did a leg sweep,when Rolf hit the ground Eddy just jumped and planted his knee on his stomach knocking him out cold.

Kevin took a lot of hits from Double D and wasn't even able to stand normally,"Face it Kevin you lost."Double D said with a smirk on his face,"Oh yeah,well I have friends that say otherwise,come out guys!"as Kevin screamed that lots of bike gang members came out from behind the croud and attacked Double D and Eddy,Ed seeing his friends in trouble ran to their help,he got inside the ring and hit one of the bikers with a drop kick.

Jessica was there watching the Eds getting ganged up on until one biker came behind her and lifted her above his shoulder,"Ahh let me go!""Jessica!"Double D tried to go help her but the bikers were keeping him busy,the one who was carrying her out was almost at the exit,but a man stood in front of him and punched him in the stomach making him let go of Jessica and then punching him again on the chin knocking him out,this man was none other than Tyler,"Sorry but I don't take kindly to those who cheat in my tournament."

As the Eds finished of the last biker the only on left now was Kevin,he was going to run away but Eddy grabbed his arm and puched him twice in the face before pushing him in Eds direction,Ed then grabbed his legs and lifted him up,Eddy then joined his hands and gave Double D a boost,Double D now in the air spined and screamed"Big Bang Smash!"as he finished his line he hit Kevin hard with his heel,sending him spinning away and hitting the ground face first.

"And the winners are The Ed gang!"the croud roared with cheers at the Eds's victory,Tyler grabbed some keys and a suit case and got inside the ring,"Congratulations,you guys are the winners of the Stop n' Fix double team tournament."he then gave Eddy the suit case with the money and Double D the car keys.

"Thank you very much!"Eddy screamed to the croud,"Come to the Boss's Bar if you want to celebrate!"everyone in the croud cheered.

Jessica took out her cellphone and called Boss"Hello Boss,get some drinks ready were about to get some heavy costumers.".

**Yo what'up mah homies,look sorry I took two eternitys to update,but my las' computer went haywire and literaly blew up,I lost every single chapter I wrote and was goin' to update two chapters,so sorry again if I let y'all down but I wont make the same mistake again,well gotta bounce se y'all in the next chapter-Victor 157.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:A Day Off,Finally.

Two weeks after the tournament that earned Eddy his freendom from Boss's bills,Double D got his driver license,now he could drive his new car inside the law,during the past two weeks he drived by Jessica,Ed and Eddy's houses to pick them up for work,but right now for their surprise,when they got to the bar there was a sign saying 'closed' and it was already time for the bar to open,"What happened?"Double D asked concerned.

"I'll tell you what happened..."said a ratter familiar voice,when they looked to see who it was,they were surprised to see the man that gave them their jobs dressed up in a hawaiian T-shirt,some black shorts and black sandals.

"What's up with theses clothes Boss?"now was Jessica's turn to ask.

"Well a couple came by last night when you guys just left,they asked me if I could be a bartender on their party,and well I said yes,and you guys can come with me."he answeared.

"Who asked you that?"Eddy kept the questions going.

"Beats me,but they looked a very wealthy couple for me."Boss then just put on a pair of sunglasses and walked to Double D's car,hopping over the car's door and onto the passenger's seat,"Come on I'll tell you were to go,the party starts soon and we need to get there fast."the gang looked at him confused at first but got inside the car.

Double D drived the car following Boss's directions,the ride was long until they saw their destination right up ahead,it was a big white mansion,with a fountain in front of it,it was well decorated and the garden was full of flowers and statues,as soon as they got inside the mansion everybody was wide eyed by the decoration,a big red carpet,a shiny chandelier,and there were maids and buttlers lined up beside some stairs in the end of the hall,"Welcome."the maids and buttlers said,the gang was amazed by the stunning view.

"Ah I see you came Boss."a feminine voice came from the stairs as a woman with long orange hair,wearing a pink dress and light blue high heels,her face had some make up like red lipstick,pink blush and lots of other things,this woman came up to Boss and greeted him with a friendly hug,"It's good you came Boss."

"Oh come on the pleasure's all mine,these are the bouncers that I mentioned before."Boss said.

The woman suddenly gasped in surprise,"Eds!?"Double D and Eddy were surprised to see that the woman knew them,they were going to ask how until Ed just hugged the woman,"Baby sister!"he screamed spinning around with her in his arms.

"Sarah!?"Eddy and Double D said together,"Who's this girl?"Jessica asked Double D as he answeared,"She's Sarah, Ed's sister."

"Oh Ed I missed you so much you dumb head."Sarah said still in her brother's arms.

"Me too baby sister."Ed said back with tears flowing from his eyes.

"So it seems you guys are working for Boss as bouncers huh."she said finally on the ground.

"Yeah..."Eddy said still surprised,"...Hey how did you managed to buy this mansion squirt,won the lottery or something."

"Well for YOUR information flathead,I'm the owner of a big and famous line of cosmetics,that I'm proud to call,Beauty Fairy."

After hearing these words Jessica just gasped,"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSH OMG!"she said it like she just drank ten cups of hardcore coffe,"You're THE Sarah,owner of the Beaty Fairy cosmetics,I'm your huggest fan!Can you please give me your autograph!"she pulled out a magazine with Sarah on the cover and a pen,Sarah gladly took them and did as she was asked.

"Seems like your girlfriend is a crazy fangirl,eh Double D."Boss said as he nudged him with his elbow.

Double D blushed,"She's not my girlfriend Boss I just treat her like a little sister."he said embarassed.

"Oh yes you do."Boss said sarcastically giggling a little.

"Oh I see you came Boss."a man said as he came down from the same stairs Sarah came."Eds,long time no see."the man said,this man wore a white long sleeved shirt and black pants with black shoes,he had blonde hair that was curled up on the tips.

"Do we know you."Eddy said.

"hehehe,seems like I'm not so familiar without my retainer huh?"

"Jimmy!?"Eddy said surprised.

"So you guys are Boss's bouncers,welcome to our humble home."

"Let me guess,you work for Beaty Fairy as well don't you?"Double D asked.

"Yep,Sarah is good with the make up and perfumes,I make the shampoos and male colognes."

Jessica gasped once again,"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMY GOSH OMG!"she went through her fan girl fase again.

"Hey Boss is Jessica crazy or something?"Ed asked.

"No Ed she's just going through a 'fangirl orgasm' moment."

"Oh...what's a fangirl orgasm?"After asking that,Boss just pointed at Jessica wanting another autograph.

"Okay now back to business..."Boss said pushing Jessica back before she had another fangirl attack,"When's the party starting."

"Oh yeah I forgot,it'll be at the pool in the back of the house."Jimmy said.

"A poolparty,but I didn't brought a swimsuit."Jessica said.

"It's okay,you can borrow one of mine."Sarah said,"Michael take the Eds to were they can choose their swiming trunks."

"Yes mistress."an old buttler guided the Eds through a hallway while Sarah guided Jessica through another.

"Boss if you don't mind I would like you to come with me to the bar were you will work during the party."Jimmy requested and Boss agreed to follow him.

The Pool.

Boss stood on the other side of a counter from a big bar-like-hut,Jimmy sat on a bench while drinking some cold tea Boss offered,"So how's stuff going in the bar."Jimmy asked.

"It's been fine,two weeks ago Double D and Eddy won a double team tournament and won a prize of 100 thousand bucks in cash with some extra from a bet they made with their rivals and a brand new car,Eddy finally paid the money he owed me,and is saving some to buy his own house,right now he still lives with Ed but very soon he will be able to afford his own house,that is if he doesn't raise his bills again,Double D and Jessica are doing very good I even think they would make a very nice couple."

"Oh they arrived."Jimmy said as the Eds came into scene,Ed wearing a green swiming trunks with a slime like monster on it,Double D used one that was black with a red dragon that looked like he was wraped in his leg and Eddy was wearing a yellow one with purple lines on the sides.

"Hi Boss,Hi Jimmy."Ed said with a smile and everyone sat down on a bench.

"Where's the girls."Eddy asked.

"Still getting ready,if you don't mind I'm going to go get dressed..."Jimmy said then clapped his hands twice and a maid and a buttler appeared,"Eva go tell Luigi the cook to get the food ready the guests will arrive in an hour and Leo find Marcos and ask him to bring the drinks to the hut,and bring the volleyball equipment while you're at it."

"Yes master."they said before going out.

The Eds ordered some drinks to kill their thirst,"Okay guys listen up Jimmy said he's going to pay me some good cash for working here,so when you order something to drink,you won't have any bills to pay."

Just by hearing that Eddy was starting to get happy,"Eddy try not to get drunk during the party okay."Double D warned.

"Yeah yeah,whatever."he answeared.

"Double D's right Eddy,I don't want any drunk flathead ruining my party."the Eds heard Sarah from behind them when they turned around to see both girls in one piece swimsuits,Sarah's hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore a pink swimsuit with white flowers on it,Jessica was blushing a bit and her swim suit was a dark deep blue color and some yellow stars were on the left side of her belly.

Ed didn't even paid attention to the girls he just drank the beer he asked from Boss,Eddy was grinning as he enjoyed the view,Sarah was still a brat in Eddy's eyes but he admitted she looked sexy in that one piece and Jessica wasn't half bad at all,Double D just kept his eyes on Jessica,she looked cute in that swimsuit as it hugged her curves,"What a view of the paradise huh."Boss said in a whisper to Double D making him blush.

"Shut up Boss."Double D whispered back as he turned his back to Jessica.

1 Hour Later.

The door to the pool opened to show all the guests of the party,Jimmy came up in front of everyone in some light blue swiming trunks,"Welcome my dear friends,to our first ever pool party in comemoration of Beaty Fairy's great fame and glory,take a dive on the pool,enjoy the finest foods and drinks,play volleyball and most importantly have fun!"as he finished his speech the party started.

Loud music played as some people danced to the song,a big game of volleyball was going on,other guests played by the pool and in the bar the Eds and Jessica sat together while Boss served the costumers,"This party surely is cool,don't you guys think so?"Jessica asked.

"Jess a party isn't a party without us..."after Eddy finished saying that he spotted two girls walking by,"...If you guys excuse me now,I have some hunting to do..."he then walked to the girls,"...Hey ladies,who would like to take a dive with a bouncer..."

"Hehehe,this Eddy never changes."Double D said.

"Hey big guy..."three guys came up to Ed,"...we're going to play some volley and we need another member for our team,wanna join."

"Sure."Ed said as he got up and followed the other guys.

"Hey Double D let's go do something too..."Jessica then grabbed Double D's arm and dragged him to were people were dancing and started to dance along with the music.

Boss saw every Ed walk away from the bar to have fun,_"heh,these guys have gone through a lot since I hired them,they deserve a day off,also it's been very interesting hanging out with these guys,maybe I made the right choice to hire them."_Boss thought as he saw his employees,no his friends with happy faces.

After the party.

Everything had gone well,after all even boucers need a day off,the party was over and the Eds had fun with it,after saying goodbye to Sarah and Jimmy the gang got into Double D's car as he took everyone back home,the last one to go now was Jessica,when they arrived Double D got out of the car along with Jessica and followed her to the door,"It was fun,wasn't it?"Double D asked

"Of course it was,and Double D..."Jessica got closer and pecked him on his lips,"...Thanks for this wonderfull day.

Double D could feel his cheecks going red while he stared at Jessica,"Y-y-you're welcome."he then walked back to his car and got inside,he waved her goodbye before driving back home with a smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Sad Memories of a Kind Person.

Another day of work was coming to an end in the Boss's Bar,the Eds were helping with clean up duty so that they could go home early,as Eddy finished putting the chairs in the storage room,Double D mopping the floor with the help of Jessica and Ed helping Boss to organize the bottles on the shelf Boss handed the Eds their payment,as they went their way to Double D's car,Jessica saw that Boss was still by the counter with the Bar's picture book,"You're not coming Boss?".

"Not yet I still need to do something here,don't worry its nothing."he answeared.

"Okay."Jessica said before closing the door.

Boss was looking at the first pictures of the bar,then flipped the page to the new pictures they took,with one being of the gang on Double D's new car,Jessica was at the passengers seat,Double D on the driver's and Ed and Eddy on the back with everyone waving at the camera,the other one was of when the gang visited Sarah and Jimmy's house,everybody was in front of the bar hut,he then flipped all the pages to the end of the book and took out a picture of him and another guy with messy brown hair,"It's been a long time eh?"he said as his memories returned.

Flashback some years ago.

A guy hit the wall from a punch he recieved from a man wearing a black leather vest,a black T-shirt with a melting skull in his chest,some blue jeans with black and blue sneakers,"Is that all you got,come on shit head."the man taunted,the guy got up and charged at him,but the man just grabbed his head and smashed it against the wall knocking him out for good.

"you're starting to get good at it bro."another man said,and this man was a younger one with messy brown hair,black jacket over a red T-shirt written "eat shit",black jeans and white sneakers,he had pale white skin and bright blue eyes and in his right forearm was a black armband.

"Look who's talking,I knocked out more guys than you..."the vest wearing man said.

"Yeah yeah,that's why ya have the nickname Boss,kickin' ass like a boss."the jacket man said back.

The vest wearing man was the Boss alright but he was a lot more younger here,his hair still was short and messy,he even had some badly shaved beard,"Well,we took care of all of them,let's go get our payment."Boss said as he walked away,in this time Boss still worked as a street fighter for hire,is there someone you wanna see beaten up to a bloody pulp,just call Boss and his little bro Leon,they might not look like the best choices,but they surely pack a heavy punch.

During their walk to the meeting place to receive their payment for the job,Leon started a conversation with Boss to make the trip a little more fun,"Hey Boss."

"What."

"I've been thinking,we should quit with the street fighters for hire stuff,maybe we should start a new business or something."

"Oh come on what else could we work on,we're good at fighting and we're gonna get a lot of cash out of this job."

"Yeah I know but,I was thinking maybe we could open a bar or something,hire some chicks to work as bar maids,I would be the bouncer and you the bartender,you know of some good drinks."

"Yeah maybe,you just wanna hire a bar maid only so you can get laid."

"Yeah but having a girlfriend is much better than going around only eating whores like you do."

"Fuck off..."Boss then gives Leon a punch to the arm"...But ya know,I like the bar idea dude,maybe when we get enough money we'll do it."

"Hell yeah."Leon pounded his fist with Boss's,suddenly Boss's cell phone rang.

"Ya called to the street fighters for hire Boss and Leon,which face do you want us to wreck...What why!?"

"What's the matter?"

"...Okay we'll be there..."he hung the phone,"...They changed the meeting place,they want us at the warehouse area,they didn't say why."

"Alright,let's go then."

After a long walk Boss and Leon finally got to the warehouse area,the area had a big warehouse in the middle and four smaller ones surrounding it,the meeting was going to be beside the west warehouse,Boss and Leon were already there but their client was taking a little too long,"Damn were are those dudes."Leon said while he sat down and leaned against the wall.

"They must be late or something."

"Yeah whathever."

Some time passed until their client arrived,he was some kind of gangster all dressed in green,by his side was a big fat guy dressed in the same color,"I see you guys did your job."the client said.

"It was easy,now where's the cash?"Leon asked.

"Oh yeah..."the client snapped his fingers and eight more gangsters came out"...There has been a change of plans,kill them!"the leader ordered before Boss pushed him away.

"Run!"while the gang was distracted with their leader Boss and Leon made a run for it.

The gangsters ran after the brothers but they got inside the warehouse through the side door and closed it just before the gang got in,Leon locked the door to make sure that it couldn't open for some time,"No wonder they promised so much money just to take care of a small gang of dumbasses,it was a set up..."Leon said angry,then took some time to catch his breath,"...Now what?"

Boss hid in the shadows with Leon when he heard the gang coming in through the front door,he looked around in hope to find an exit until he saw a door on the second floor ,"I know,we'll sneak our way there and make a run for it."Boss explained and shut himself up when a gangster got near their hidding spot,lucky for them he was facing away from them,Boss creeped up from behind him and covered his mouth so he couldn't call for help,he then dragged him into the shadows and held him tight as Leon beat the crap out of him,when the guy was already out cold,Boss just tossed his limp body in the shadows.

"Now what about the others."Leon asked,

"Just gimme some time..."Boss looked around to find a way to get them out of there.

While Boss looked for a way out Leon saw a brick down on the ground and an idea popped in his head,he then grabbed the brick and threw it in a place far from the stairs,the brick broke some matterials making a lot of noise wich made the gangsters run to investigate,when seen the chance Boss and Leon ran like hell,after going up the stairs and out the door,Boss locked it so they wouldn't come after them,"Nice one back there."was all he said to his younger brother and resumed to their running.

They ran through the bridge that connected the west warehouse to the central,when Boss opened the door the big fat dude grabbed him and pushed him near the rail,the scare made Boss go over the rail and pull the fat guy with him,"Boss!"Leon yelled scared,he saw his brother still alive but so was the big guy,both got up and Boss tried three punches to his belly but he didn't felt anything,the big guy then grabbed Boss by his shirt collar and lifted him near his face giving him a creepy laugh,Boss saw the chance and slapped him in the sides of his head with booth hands making him let go of his shirt.

The big guy was now so mad and he charged at Boss with his head forward trying to run over him,Boss just side stepped and tripped him making him fall on some wooden boxes,but that was still not enough,Boss took some steps back until his foot touched an iron pipe on the ground,he thought it could be of use and picked it up,at the same time the big guy picked him up again,Boss just wacked his face with the pipe making him lose some teeth,the big guy could barely stand thanks to the pain,Boss took this chance and hit his leg with the pipe,when the big guy was down Boss started to wack him with the pipe until he was out cold.

Seeing the big guy's face full of blood and some teeth missing he let go of the pipe and looked up to his little brother,"Way to go Boss!"Leon congratulated his bro,but when he turned around he was met with a blade to the gut,thanks to the gang's leader.

"NO! LEON!"Boss screamed as he saw his brother getting stabed two more times,the gang leader was going to stab him a third time but Leon still had some strength in his body,he then grabbed the leader's wrist and guided his hand up making him stab his own neck,he then trew him over the rail making him fall head first on the ground,he limped inside the warehouse holding his bleeding wound.

Inside the warehouse,Leon and Boss met,Boss sat his brother near a wall so he could rest"Hold on,you're gonna be fine."Boss said looking at his brother's deep wounds,he lost too much blood and he wasn't going to survive,but Boss didn't wanted to believe in it.

"Hehehe...I must be looking like shit now eh bro.".

"Don't talk,I'm getting you out of here.".

"Boss...I just wanted to tell you that,it was good to work with you...".

"Stop it...Stop talking like you're not gonna be here anymore.".

Leon puts a gentle hand in his brother's shoulder and give him a weak smile,"Don't worry bro...I won't go away..."he then takes of his armband and gives it to Boss,"You remember when you gave me this...It was when I had won my first fight against you...".

"Leon...stop."Tears started to flow down Boss's face.

"If you still have this...Then know that I'll never leave your side..."Now tears started flowing down Leon's face,"I love you brother...and you know what,I guess we wont be opening our bar...eh Kyle."

"Leon..."

"See ya later...bro..."Leon's face,along with his hand dropped to the ground,meaning his soul left this world.

"No...no no no...LEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!"Boss...I mean Kyle screamed from the top of his lungs to his dear brother's body,as he started crying.

Two days later

In the city's graveyard,Kyle stood in front of his brother's grave with his armband tied to his forearm,he crouched and left some flowers for his brother,"Don't worry bro,I'll open that bar you always wanted,and I'll make it the most famous in the whole city,I promise.".

End of Flashback.

Boss held his arm right over his armband as some tears stated to build up in his eyes,"I'll see you again some day bro...But now,I have some friends to take care of,so I think I'll take some time,if you don't mind okay."after finishing his words Boss closed the picture book and put it back in its place,before going home he took one last glimpse on the Bar he openned for his dear brother.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Don't Do Drugs Kids

Double D was snoring away in his bed,dreaming that he won a nobel prize...again."Thank you,thank you..."He said in his sleep,everything was going the thousand wonders in his dream until the doorbell rang waking him up,he looked at his clock it was still 12:35 am and the bar was only going to open at 10:00 pm(and it closes at 6:30 am),groaning Double D got up from his bed and went to answer the door only to find Ed and Eddy at his door.

"Rise and shine sunshine."Ed said with his trademark smile.

"Guys you know that the bar isn't going to open anytime soon what're you doing here?"He asked rubbing his tired eyes.

"Boss called us when we were sleeping and said that today he's going to be out of town so we have the day off."Eddy answered his tired friend who just closed the door in their faces.

"This must be a nightmare...I'm going back to bed..."Double D said to himself as he dragged his feet back to his room but when he got to the door he was stopped by his doorbell again,angry he now stomped his way back to the front door and flung it open"FORGET IT GUYS I'M NO-"He started yelling before noticing that he was yelling at Jessica's face.

"Told ya so..."Eddy whispered in her ear.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Jessica I thought it was these two."Double D said in defense pointing at the Eds behind the girl,all she did was giggle at his surprised reaction when he saw it was her,this made Double D blush in embarrassment.

"It's okay,they told you that Boss called them because he's going to be out of town right?"She asked and Double D nodded,"Well he also called me to tell you that,if Ed and Eddy failed to do so...which was a smart move."

"But why didn't he called me?"

"He said something about being late for something important but told us not to get worried,maybe that's why."Ed answered.

"Uh okay,so what are you guys doing here?"

"We thought it would be a good day to go out."Eddy said.

"Okay sure just let me get dressed."Double D said as he let his friends in,when he got inside his bedroom and closed the door he threw himself face first in his bed and his muffled voice said"This is a nightmare come true,oh God please kill me now!"

Somewhere far from the Eds.

some guys dressed in black suits were standing guard beside a door and a familiar man with a red cap appeared and said"I wanna talk to your boss."And the security guy let him in,on the other side of the door was a square room with a desk in the center and a bald man in suit was sitting behind it,"So you're the so called Sin King...tsk you're a lot older than I thought."

"You better watch your mouth kid,I can put a bullet through your skull before you even say 'deal'..."The man answered back with a very bossy like voice.

"Yeah yeah,I know you're the best drug dealler ever,so do you have what I wanted?"

The Sin King put a syringe with some green liquid inside it,"Just like you asked kid now where's the money."Kevin then put a bag on top of the desk and the bag was full of money,the man started to count the money as Kevin inspected the syringe,"It can raise anyone's strenght by 10 times right."Kevin asked

"Yeah but let me warn you of two things kid,One:It's still a very dangerous drug and if you use too much of it your heart will stop in less than five minutes,and Two:i don't do refunds so if something goes wrong it's you to blame."

"Okay,you don't need to worry about anything."Kevin looked at the drug with murderous intent in his eyes.

Back with the Eds.

Double D was driving his car with Jessica in the passenger's seat and Ed and Eddy in the back seat,after a certain discussion of who goes in the passenger's seat and Eddy couldn't stop complaining about it,"So where do we go?"Double D asked.

"How about we go to the planet of the bearpig zombies so we can blow their heads off and feed of their chocolate flavoured bacon."Ed suggested as he earned weird stares from everyone except Double D.

"How about the amusement park in the docks?"Jessica asked.

"Sounds good to me."Said Eddy.

"Then it's the park we go."Double D stepped on it as Jessica screamed with joy while stretching her arms up but Ed pouted sad because he wouldn't have the chance to ride a tigerbull through the galaxy.

Not too long the Eds reached the docks and the park was open,Jessica and Ed were staring at it with wide eyes,Double D made sure the car was locked before they went inside,they tried every single game,the test your strenght was the first Jessica didn't score too high but when it was Ed's turn he hit it with his head so hard that it went through the bell breaking it,the owner gave him a chicken plush and he didn't stop kissing,hugging and petting it,later on hit the cans was next Double D and Eddy gave it a try but Double D missed all his throws and Eddy only hit one can.

Then they went on the Ferris Wheel,Eddy and Ed went togeter,just to let Double D and Jessica ride it on their own,Double D was getting shy,"Hey Double D..."Jessica called his attention"...What do you think about me?"She asked getting Double D off guard,he started to think a bit to find the right words.

"Well uhm,you're a very pretty girl and a good friend too."

"Am I just a friend to you?"

"No no no,it's not like that I just...I just see you like a younger sister that's all..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No I...I just think that I'm not sure if I'm ready for a relationship."

Jessica understood his words and made him face her,then out of the blue she kissed him,Double D was caught by surprise by this,it was like the world around him had just stopped to watch this moment,when they parted lips Jessica just looked in his dark brown eyes with her chocolate brown ones and said"Then when you're ready don't forget to tell me okay."Double D blushed hard at this but he just put on a smile as he said"I'll be ready as soon as I can."

After the fun at the park it was already getting late and the gang thought it would be nice to go home since tomorrow they're gonna go back to work,but as they were about to reach the car they met a familiar and unpleasant bikers gang,there was only Kevin,Rolf and two other bikers,"Well,did you have your fun kids."

"Kevin don't you ever get tired of getting beat up."Eddy said.

"Well dorky I can guarantee that today I'll win."Kevin said then he just motioned to Rolf to go ahead and fight them,Double D and Eddy stepped forward to fight while Ed protected Jessica.

"Let the show begin."Kevin said and Rolf charged at the two Eds,Double D rolled to the right avoiding Rolf but Eddy didn't have much luck as Rolf grabbed him and gave him a bear hug,Eddy was starting to have trouble breathing but he took the chance and delivered a series of punches to Rolf's face,Double D ran to help his friends and punched Rolf twice in his back where his kidneys where,making him let go of Eddy and grab his back in pain,Eddy stepped on the back of his knee making him fall down on his belly,Eddy and Double D stepped back as he recovered from the fall and tried a straight punch at Double D but he ducked right when it was about to hit and Rolf's fist only passed by his hat,Eddy then elbowed Rolf hard in the stomach while Double D uppercutted him making him stumble a little bit back.

Eddy tried punching his gut but Rolf caught his arm and threw him at a fence,Eddy fell to the ground holding his back in pain,Double D came from behind Rolf and did some quick punches in his back and Rolf was about to swing his arm back but Double D dodged and did a leg sweep but he only got one leg off the ground,Eddy then ran and kicked behind Rolf's knee again making him fall on his back,Eddy then mounted on Rolf and started punching him in the face,Double D helped by holding Rolf's arms to the ground but Rolf just moved his arms and got out of Double D's grip and punched Eddy in the face and kicked him away making him fall to the ground,Rolf then got up grabbed Double D and threw him at Eddy when he was about to get up.

"What's up with Rolf he's a lot more stronger than before."Eddy said remembering the last time he fought Rolf.

"Well Ed boys,Kevin boy gave Rolf a green medicine and now Rolf is a lot more stronger."Rolf answeared.

When Double D and Eddy got back up Rolf ran and gave Eddy a hard left lariat hitting him straight in the face bringing him down,Double D kicked him in the back but Rolf didn't even flinch and grabbed Double D's leg now holding him upside down and started punching him in the gut three times then throwing him at Ed this time,Lucky for Double D Ed caught him without harming his friend,now Rolf was going to get Eddy but he didn't saw that Eddy had got up and when he turned Eddy just kneeled him in the nuts making him bend over then Eddy grabbed his head and started kneeling him in the face,Double D walked back in fight but he still had that thing about the medicine in his head which got him worried.

Rolf grabbed Eddy's head while he was kneeling him and lifted him of the ground and headbutted him hard then threw him at the car wich he landed on the back seat with a loud thud,Rolf now glared at Double D and was going to charge at him but he was stopped when his chest started hurting,everyone even Kevin was confused by the sudden happening,Rolf fell on his back holding his chest in pain and Double D ran to see if he was okay,"He's having a cardiac attack,Kevin what did you give him!"Double D yelled at Kevin,but instead of answering the question Kevin only ordered his man to get out of that place and they drove away.

Double D saw Kevin run away and leave his friend behind,"Quick call 911!"he yelled then started aplying pressure on Rolf's chest,Jessica pulled out her cellphone and did what Double D asked her to do.

A few minutes later two ambulances came and one took Rolf to the Hospital while the other one tended to the two Eds's bruises,"Why would Kevin drug his own friend just to beat us?"Double D asked concerned.

"You remember how much he hated us back in the day right?"Eddy answered.

"But I thought it was all over after the incident with your brother."

"I guess that Kevin's the type of guy that holds a grudge no matter what."After getting their wounds treated Double D drove everyone back home for some rest.

Sin King's Office.

Sin King was counting some of his money until Kevin busted his door open,"Hey hey watch it!"He yelled in anger until Kevin threw an empty syringe on his desk.

"Your drug is a load of bullshit."

"I told you not to use too much of it,you're the one who didn't hear me out."

Kevin pulled out a revolver and pointed it at Sin King's face,"I want my money back!"

"I also told you there is no refund,you're the one to blame."

Whitout hesitation Kevin pulled the trigger killing Sin King sending him to hell,Kevin grabbed all the money he could and put inside the same bag that he used to bring the money,when he got outside the two of his bikers where waiting with the security guards dead on the ground,they arrived at their hangout until one of the bikers said,"Hey boss don't you think it's time to throw in the towel."

"What do you mean."Kevin asked in an angry tone.

"Well these guys are strong and Rolf lost twice to them and even Rudy couldn't win,I don't know about you but I give up-"

The biker never finished the sentence because Kevin had shot him with his revolver,everyone looked at him scared,"This is what happens to those of you who refuse to fight,these dorks where getting way too good after they got that f****ng job and we don't have almost any money,while they get money and even a girl."Kevin then walks near three persons that he knew the Eds would hate to see,"I hope your plan works."

Lee smoked a cigarette along with her sister who were dressed like whores"No need to worry."


End file.
